Camp Vele Gaten
by emoly
Summary: 2 years after Camp Green Lake is closed, it's re-opened as Camp Vele Gaten, a camp for troubled girls. What happens when the D-Tent boys come back for a visit? R&R, I'd like to know if I should write more! CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 UP! CHAPTER 4 IS A DOOZY! ;
1. Coming Home

Camp Vele Gaten  
  
It was only two short years before Camp Green Lake was re-opened, re- named, and re-established. The dry lake bed had overfilled so much, that the bank of the green lake had become a swamp, filled with flies and cat weed. No one but those who had been to the boys correctional facility even remembered it. There had been one or two paper articles written about the camp when it was first under inspection, but the buzz quickly died down.  
In the place of the labor camp was Camp Vele Gaten. A camp for 'troubled girls.' It was just like any other summer camp, with a big mess hall, a barn, rows of cabins, waterfront shed, arts and crafts table, and a lodge. As well as a long, muddy, dirty road that a forest green Honda truck was coming down. Behind the wheel was a tall black boy with black framed bifocal glasses. He seemed squished next to another black boy, who made the boy driving seem scrawny. In the back were 5 boys, three of which were hoopin' and hollering and standing up in the back of the truck. The loud cat calls and yeehaws died down as they pulled up the lodge. The back of the truck flapped down, and the 5 boys crawled out, meeting up with the other 2 that had come from the actual seats. The 7 young men were welcomed by a woman in a flannel shirt, tied into a knot at her belly button and a cowboy hat.  
"Welcome, boys, to Camp Vele Gaten." She said with a large smile. She had the deep southern accent, but not the facial structure to match. It was as delicate as her bleach blonde hair, which she had pulled back into braided pigtails.  
"I'm Becky VanDensen, Chief of staff and owner of Camp Vele Gaten."  
"VanDensen, that's Dutch, ain't it?" Asked one of the smaller boys. His eyes were hidden by the shade of his visor, but his fingers kept moving from his back pockets to the belt loops on his jeans.  
"Yes, it is. Come on in, I can introduce you to some of the staff. You won't meet all of 'em, because some of 'em are on their 24. You know, they get the day off. There's only 2 on their 24." Becky explained, waving all the boys into the lodge. One of the taller boys looked to the guy who was in the passenger seat of the car.  
"Ah Chico..." He muttered, turning his head to watch Becky's hips wiggle back and forth in her jean shorts as she walked in.  
"Hey, Jose, you comin'?" one of the boys yelled.  
"'Ay, man, I thought I told you to call me Magnet. Especially since we're back on Camp Green Lake." Jose replied as he walked into the lodge. His accent was somewhat thick, and Hispanic. It had been like that since he returned home, where both his Mexico immigrant parents made amends and started again.  
"Oh no, Jose, there ain't no such thing as Camp Green Lake anymore. Your on Camp Vele Gaten grounds down." Becky corrected him as she sat down at her desk. It was like déjà vu for each and every single one of them. It wasn't the same building, let alone the warden, but it had an eerie resemblance to the prior years when they had all been admitted into Camp Green Lake. Becky put both her feet onto the desk, the heel of her cowboy boots clacking against the desk. There was an upturned cowboy hat on the desk, filled sunflower seeds. She offered them to the boys. They all shook their heads.  
"Hector's mother told me about how you boys had just been dying to come visit." Becky said gladly. Some of the boys exchanged looks. It wasn't all of their ideas to go back to their prison, even if their months of work of digging holes was covered up by seaweed and cold water. It was mostly Zero's idea. Him and his neighbor.  
"Yeah. It looks great, Ms. VanDensen." Stanley said.  
"Oh, please, Stanley, call me Becky." She insisted, pulling her feet off the desk. She leaned against the desk instead, grabbing a handful of sunflower seeds she popped them into her mouth.  
"Yeah, Caveman. Lighten up some, will ya?" The fat black guy nudged Stanley. Stanley just rolled his eyes.  
"So is there anything you'd like to know 'bout Camp Vele Gaten?" Becky asked.  
"Yeah. What kin'a camp is this?" Asked the tallest boy in the back. His voice was a lot deeper, he was obviously the oldest.  
"Alan.." Stanley said, as if to tell him to stop being so rude. Alan just kept mocking him.  
"Alan..ALAN!" Stanley said between clenched teeth.  
"Hey, yo, Squid, knock it off." Hector said, pulling on his ponytail. The mop of curly black hair he had finally became so untamed he needed to pull it back into a pony tail.  
"Shut the fuck up, Zero." Squid muttered beneath his breath. Zero could tell what he was thinking. Alan had always resented the camp, and couldn't figure out why these girls were getting off so easily when he was there for 5 months, digging holes every day. Becky cleared her throat to ease away the unsettling air.  
"Actually, I'm glad you asked that. Camp Vele Gaten is a camp for troubled girls. I know it seems like that had been done before, but the people who ran Camp Green Lake were just horrible. You can't deny that, can you uhm..Squid?"  
"Si, but what kind a changes did you make to the camp?" Magnet asked.  
"All of our counselors are all female, since this is an all female camp. For the exception of the lawn boy. But anyway, all of the counselors were trained to be psychiatrists. We actually have a few collage graduate women here who either are pursuing or have a career in psychology. We're here to help these girls get back on track. Not all of them are really that bad either. Some are here because they have no where else to go," Zero gulped, shifting in his chair.  
"And some of them were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Becky's glance shifted to Stanley, who shifted in his seat s well.  
"The girls here range from the ages of 9 to 16. We haven't gotten anyone over the age of 16 here as a camper, only as a counselor." Becky added, taking another handful of sunflower seeds.  
"Geez, I've kept you boys in here long enough. You go on and have a look around. I'm sure you'll see lots of things have changed. If you get lost, just come have a look at this map on this wall. The door is always open to you alumni sorts." Becky grinned and then winked, grabbing the hat full of sunflower seeds. The boys all got up, for the exception of Magnet who turned his head to the left and watched her hips wiggle as she went through another door, into another office.  
"You're sick, Magnet." The second tallest boy said. He had crazy blonde hair which was perfectly styled with hair gel.  
"Hey, man, Ricky, you gotta admit, she got nice hips!" Magnet said, grinning. He hit the word Ricky with his heavy Mexican accent, which  
"Maybe these little magnet fingers will kick back into gear and help me steal those pretty little shorts right off of her."  
"Jose, you're disgusting." The boy with the thick glasses said.  
"Ah, like you wouldn't if you had the chance, X-Ray!" Magnet retorted. All the guys just mumbled, and they all filed out of the lodge. As Stanley left the air conditioned lodge, the Texas heat hit them again. It wasn't half as bad as what he had endured before, but he favored the air conditioner.  
"What's say we go back home?" Stanley asked. He was then slapped over the head by Armpit, the largest of the boys.  
"Home? Caveman are you crazy? We came all the way here and we ain't going home yet." Armpit yelled.  
"Not that home, idiot!" Stanley exclaimed, pointing at one of the wooden cabins some 40 feet away from them.  
"That home." All the boys stared at each other. They advanced maybe 20 feet, and Stanley broke from the group, taking a slight right turn.  
"Hey, Stanley, where you going?" Zero called after him.  
"The D-Tent!" Stanley called back over his shoulder. The group took off in a sprint after Caveman. The boy in the visor clasped his hand on Stanley's shoulder. His fingers twitched slightly.  
"How do you know this one's our tent?" The small boy asked. Stanley pointed at the giant red letter 4 that was painted right below the light that hung on the cabin.  
"That, Twitch." Caveman replied, smoothing back his curly hair.  
"That's a number, not a letter, Stanley. Even I can tell you that." Zero said, looking at his neighbor as though he had just lost all common sense.  
"Hector. What's the fourth letter in the alphabet?" Stanley asked. Hectors fingers twitched as he counted the letters of the alphabet.  
"D." 


	2. That not so cute little redheaded girl

Authors Note: Because I'm an idiot and I forgot to put the disclaimer on my first chapter. I DO NOT OWN HOLES. Nor do I own any of the Boys from D- Tent, nor do I own Camp Green Lake or anything that happened there. Get it, got it, good.  
  
"So that's the D tent, huh." X-ray said, digging his hands into his back pockets. They had just passed cabin three, scuffing their tennis shoes against the moist dirt. Squid stared at the grass that lined the cabin in envy.  
"The grass sure grows fast here in Green Lake all the sudden," Squid muttered beneath his breath.  
"I'm surprised there ain't no trees growing here yet." He said between his signature toothpick. He had always had a habit of chewing on something. After finding that chewing on tumbleweed wasn't too healthy, Alan picked up a mint-flavored toothpick and he had been stealing them in handfuls from restaurants whenever they put them out.  
"Trees take forever to grow, Squid. They're probably won't be trees here for another 20 years." Hector said, looking over to Squid. Zero had gone through a growth spurt in two years. From his 5'0 height he had when he left camp, to a content 5'4 and a half. Sure, compared to the other boys except for Twitch, he was small. Then again, Twitch was also the youngest. X-Ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet and Caveman were all 18. Squid had just hit 19 earlier that month. Zero came in at 16, with Twitch at his heels at 15 turning 16.  
"Man, ever since you learned howda read, you've been spittin' out facts left and right. I dunno if Caveman shoulda been teaching you howda read in the first place." Armpit joked, nudging Hector in the ribs. Hector forced a smile. He was quiet proud at how fast he had caught up on everything. He had learned to read in a month and a half, and was up to 8th grade in his education. The conversation soon died after that. The silence became eerie as the gang of guys crept closer to the cabin with the giant number 4 painted on it. Jose slicked back his hair, X-ray hoisted up his extra large, unnecessarily baggy Fubu jeans. Even when Rex spent his 6 and half months at Camp Green Lake, he always found a way to make himself walk, talk and look like the boss. X-Ray would tell anyone who was willing to listen that he was the one who started the trend of wearing only half of the orange jumpsuit. If someone listened to Rex enough, he'd get into painful detail about how he would beat the lights out of anyone who copied his style.  
"Eventually, there were just too many people jocking my style to beat up." He'd say.  
Step by step, the D-Tent boys advanced. Eventually, they turned the corner, and came face to face with the land that had once been their home. A cabin with a front porch, and two front lights replaced it. Squid kicked the dirt. The cabins were a dark green color, with light yellow shutters that accented the wood that held up the roof of the porch. It was hard to believe that only two years ago, a rickety old tent stood in the same spot.  
"You guys aren't allowed passed here." A voice came from the end of the porch. There was a girl, dangling her legs from the porch, and her arms from the railing of the porch. She was tiny with a frame as delicate as Becky's, sporting a sweatshirt that was 4 sizes too big for her. No one could make out the distinct features of her face, because her dark red hair was hiding it all.  
"Yeah, and why not?" Zigzag asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Because your boys." The girl responded. Armpit exchanged glances with Jose and Twitch. The three of them nodded in agreement with the little girl. Squid looked down his pants.  
"Dear lord, your right!" Squid said as though he had never figured that out before. "C'mon, cut it out, Squid." Pleaded Stanley. Squid narrowed his eyes at Stanley as he walked up to the little girl. The girl pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her face.  
"We used to go to this camp." Stanley explained, resting his back against one of the poles.  
"You're lying." Retorted the redhead.  
"No I'm not."  
"Yeah. You are. This camp only opened this year." If Stanley could have seen her face, he was sure she had a smug little-miss-can't-be-wrong smirk on.  
"There was a camp here before Camp Vele Gaten, you know." Twitch chirped up, coming over to stand with Caveman.  
"You're still lying!" She girl huffed. She was beginning to sound annoyed by these boys.  
"Maybe you just don' know your history." X-Ray snapped. Finally, with an over accented sigh, the little got up and ran into the cabin. As the screen door slammed, a conversation commenced between the little girl and someone else in the cabin. All the boys stood in wonderment at the screen door, listening carefully.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" It was obviously the little girl.  
"What, what, what?"  
"Did there used to be an old camp here?"  
"Yeah, there did. How'd you know?"  
"There are some boys outside tellin' me that there was a camp here before this one. And I didn't believe 'em."  
"What are you talking about? Boys here? I think you're going crazy. There ain't no boys for at least 20 miles. Unless you count Lewis."  
"Lewis isn't here, and I'm not crazy, there are boys outside. Go look!" And then the screen door swung open, and from it came a 5'5 girl looking as confused as a 3 year old trying to decipher hieroglyphics. She put both her hands on her hips.  
"Well, well, Kristen, you weren't lyin'" She said with a smirk. The little girl came from behind her with a scowl. It was obvious that the girl had just pushed the older one out the door on account of the elder one not believing her.  
"My name isn't Kristen," The redheaded girl muttered. "And don't you roll your eyes at me, Fairy girl." The taller, obviously older girl walked to the edge of the porch, looking down at the 7 boys.  
"I told you there was a camp here before your little camp." Armpit said as he put on his most intimidating face. Kristen looked at the other boys, and then hightailed it back into the cabin. As soon as she was gone, Armpit received an equally as menacing slap upside his head.  
"What the hell was that for?" He growled. The girl leaned against one of the poles, crossing her arms.  
"For being mean to a little girl like her. She's only 11."  
"Well she shouldn't have such an attitude." Jose remarked, crossing his arms as well.  
"You should be one to talk." She said sarcastically as she came down the porch steps to greet the 7 of them. She looked at each one of them and they looked at her back. To those like Squid, Zigzag, Armpit and X-ray, she was kind of short. But she saw eyelevel to Twitch and Zero. Her eyes raked over Zigzag's hair and she half smirked. Her short, rich light brown hair seemed dull compared to his, even if she did have silver sparkles strewn in them.  
"I'm Caty Menke. I'm the counselor for Cabin 4." She said with a smile, placing two fingers to her forehead and giving a salute.  
"Nice pants." Squid said sarcastically, pulling out the toothpick from in between his teeth. Caty looked down to remember what pants she was even wearing. They were pink, baggy and had silver strings hanging down them. 2 or 3 of the boys snickered, but the rest were silent. Zero began tugging at his best friend's sleeve, trying to get his attention. Stanley's eyes were fixated on Caty's. She had one hazel eye, and one brown eye. If you only looked once, you would never be able to tell, but Stanley picked it up right away.  
"Hi. I'm Stanley. Stanley Yelnats. The fourth." He blubbered, holding out his hand. Caty shook it.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Stanley Yelnats the fourth." She said with a smile. There was an awkward pause as Caty stared at Stanley, and Stanley stared back.  
"Wait a minute. You're Stanley Yelnats. You're the one that got Green Lake closed down." Caty pointed her finger at Stanley. He flushed a little and Zero began nudging him in the ribs.  
"Yeah, that's me." A few of the boys traded glances with each other until X-ray finally decided to move the conversation elsewhere.  
"So this is the first year Vele Gaten's been open, right?" He asked, shuffling some to get the group of boys spread out. They all began to ease some.  
"What? Oh, yeah. It is. It took two years to even fix this place back up. They're thinking about building a town again on the lake." Caty said, placing her hands into her back pockets.  
"What if the lake dries up? Then the town will be deserted again." Said Twitch as he shifted his weight from side to side. Caty chose to ignore his comment.  
"That is, if the YMCA is willing to cooperate with the city of Green Lake." She added, curling her hair behind her ears.  
"What do you mean, the YMCA?" asked X-ray.  
"Well, that's who owns the land for this camp now. The YMCA." Caty pointed towards the little symbol below the red 4 painted on. There was the symbol for the YMCA.  
"So, technically.this is a girl scout camp." X-ray looked to Armpit, and then to Zigzag. Everyone smirked, if they weren't already smiling. 


	3. It's a mess you have to clean

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN HOLES. Nor do I own any of the Boys from D- Tent, nor do I own Camp Green Lake or anything that happened there. Get it, got it, good.  
  
These girls were no Dudley-do-right Girl Scouts, as the D Tent boys found out that night after dinner. Caty Menke had shown the group of boys around. There was a lot of effort which had obviously put into it. There were cabins built, the mess hall had a fresh coat of paint, and new kitchen equipment. There was a surprising atmosphere of unity around the camp.  
Dinner was ending, girls of all shapes and sizes were clearing out of the mess hall. The D Tent boys found themselves a little quieter than usual that night. Perhaps it was being back in the mess hall, or the fact that every time they made a move or said a syllable, each of them were hit on in someway or another by two or more girls. Caty had vanished about 30 minutes into the meal.  
"Thank god, they're leaving." ZigZag sighed, running his hand down his face. Little did her know there was ketchup now smeared down the side of his face from his French fries. A skinny, pale girl looking about the age of twelve passed by. She licked her thumb and wiped a bit of ketchup off of ZigZag's face. She winked and continued on her way. Everyone stood silent for a minute and then they began chuckling.  
"I love it here." Magnet said, pushing himself away from the table. The dinner that night had been fish and chips, and Magnet had eaten three helpings.  
"We'd better go find Becky and see what we're supposed to do, now." Stanley said, starting to get up. The swinging doors that lead to the kitchen creaked open and Caty appeared, wheeling a bucket and a mop.  
"Hey, aren't you guys gonna help me clean up? And I thought there were still some good men left on this earth." Caty said, pursing her lips in a mock town. She had both her hands on her hips, and was sporting a hair net.  
"Where've you been?" Stanley asked, sliding off the stool from which he sat.  
"Kitchen." She replied, dipping the mop into the bucket of sudsy water.  
"That explains the hair." X-Ray said, nodding towards Caty's hairnet. Blushing, Caty ripped the hairnet off her head and stuffed it into her back pocket.  
"You cook?" Stanley asked, taking his plate up to the window where food was served. One of the kitchen assistants took it quickly to get it cleaned. They were almost like House Elves.  
"Only when I have to. Each counselor does it eventually." She  
shrugged, splashing the mop onto the wood floor, getting it on  
Stanley's pant leg as he passed.  
"Oops...Sorry." She muttered. Stanley shook his pants and then shook  
his head.  
"Don't worry about it." He said quietly, giving her a reassuring  
smile. He scratched the back of his neck, turning a slight shade of pink as he went back to the table, picking up everyone else's plate (with Magnet swiping a few more fries from Twitch's plate ) and took them to the kitchen assistants. Armpit and X-Ray murmured quietly to each other, making tiny gestures towards the table and things every once and while. Hector finally huffed and stood up.  
"Is there anything I can do, Caty?" He asked. Caty stopped mopping, halfway through the Mess Hall and looked at Hector with a big grin.  
"Aw! Thanks, Hector!" She exclaimed. Caty set her mop down, propping on the end of a table and went over to Hector, embracing him in a big hug, and then kissed him on the top of his head.  
"Could you take all the stools and put them on the table, dahlin'?" Caty asked, a slight Texan accent hinting at the end of her sentence. Squid couldn't help but smirk, being a southern man himself.  
"What? Sure!" Hector said and took his own stool up first. The D-Tent boys all quickly took the hint and began putting up stools. Soon, the entire mess hall was clean.  
"Thank you kindly, boys." Caty said when she came back from putting the mop away. Throwing the hair net from her back pocket onto the counter, she looked at them, and then looked back.  
"So, what do we do now?" Twitch asked.  
"We go to Stone Lodge." Caty said, motioning for the gang of guys to follow her. Trotting down a dirt path, they started up a hill. The petite framed girl stopped and turned on a dime, looking at the boys. She reached out towards a row of wood posts and from one of them, pulled a hooded sweatshirt which was hanging on a nail.  
"You boys might want to bundle up, it gets kinda chilly." She advised with a bit of a cocky tone in her voice.  
"It wasn't cold when we were here. It certainly ain't gonna be cold now." Squid barked at her, folding his arms and chewing on his toothpick.  
"Yeah, that's right." Armpit agreed. Twitch gave a small nod.  
"Your funeral." Caty said, throwing the oversized black sweatshirt on over her head, and almost vanishing into the night.  
"So, what exactly is Stone Lodge, and why are we going there?" Stanley asked, slightly out of breath from hiking the sand dune like hill.  
"You'll see. It's right..here." said the counselor, taking a breath as she came to the top of the hill. There was a large cabin with boulders around it.  
"Stone Lodge. Heh. It makes sense." ZigZag said. He sounded a bit like Bevis and Butthead. Caty leaded them to the lodge, the motion censored porch light which looked like an old candle holder flickered on. Caty gave him a wide eyed "Wow, you're slow" look and then smiled, opening the door. She whispered quietly as they tiptoed in. All the girls of the camp, including the counselors of the other cabins and Becky were sitting around on the floor.  
"Introduction time." 


	4. Camp Fire Stories

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN HOLES. Nor do I own any of the Boys from D- Tent, nor do I own Camp Green Lake or anything that happened there. Get it, got it, good.  
  
;;+This chapter is for those who have been commenting. Arigato!! +;;  
  
"I-i-ntroductions?" choked Hector, placing his hands atop his curly mop of hair. The color began to drain from his face. Hector never was very good at public speaking. He looked to his faithful friend, Stanley, Caveman, Yelnats. Stanley just smirked at him, and then looked at Caty who was staring at Hector.  
"Relax." She whispered, and then nodded to Becky who was sitting on a grand rocking chair next to two girls. Becky tipped her straw cowboy hat in return and then stood up and the room hushed. The Texan woman cleared her throat with a smile at all the girls sitting on the wooden floor.  
"Girls, as well all know, Stone Lodge is only for important occasions. And tonight we have not one, but two very important occasions." She turned and looked at the group of boys and gave a smile. Magnet gave a smile to rival Joey Tribianni of "Friends." Armpit rolled his eyes, and hit Magnet over the head when Becky had turned away. Caty stepped on Armpits toes with a grin.  
"An eye for an eye." She mouthed, daring not to interrupt Becky as she was talking.  
"Tonight," Becky continued "We welcome two new girls to our facility. Sisters Nina and Lola Romero." She motioned to the two girls who were sitting in chairs next to her when the D-Tent boys first walked in. The girl sitting to the left had her head bowed, staring down at her scuffed up tennis shoes. The girl on the right had unprofessionally placed highlights in her rich brown hair. She was surveying the scene, looking at all the different girls and counselors. The room clapped, some cheered, a few in the back shook their heads.  
"Our policy here at Camp Vele Gaten is to make our girls feel welcome. And I know it's terribly difficult to say who you are and where you're from when you're still getting used to the camp. So we have some of our girls and staff go first." Becky gave both of them a nod.  
"This is introduction time." Caty said under her breath, and then stood upright and smoothed down her hair. Out of a nervous habit, she began chewing on her dark blue nails.  
"Don't. You'll get sick." ZigZag advised and pulled Caty's hand away from her mouth. He eyed her carefully and then looked over the room again.  
"Don't pay any attention to him, he's crazy." Twitch said, scratching the back of his neck. ZigZag growled.  
"Would any of the girls like to go first? Or how about a counselor or two?" Becky asked, motioning around the room with her thin arms. A couple girls raised their hands, and one of the counselors appeared from the shadows of the room.  
"Ah, Margie. Why don't you start us off." Becky gave another tip of the hat and sat back down in her rocking chair, patting one of the Romero girls on the back. Margie was tall. She was sporting a pair of slightly over-beaten jeans with paint down the side of them, and a Brown University sweatshirt. Pulling on her dirty blonde ponytail she gave everyone a bright smile.  
"Hi! I'm Margie. I'm the counselor for Cabin Nine," several girls clapped and cheered. Margie laughed. "Yeah, that's my cabin." She admitted, pointing to a group of girls grinning and giggling near a window.  
"Anyway, I have a masters degree in psychology and took a minor in psychical therapy. Both from Brown University So you'll see me around the soccer field playing referee and things."  
Squid gave a 'harrumph' sort of sound and crossed his arms again, leaning against the door.  
"We never played soccer." He muttered bitterly.  
"Thank you, Margie. How 'bout a hand for Margie, darlin's?" Becky asked, beginning to clap. The room filled with applause and Margie flushed.  
"Who else?" The Dutch woman's gaze shifted from one to the next. A tall, somewhat chubby girl stood up. She was pale, with heavy black eyeliner and pale pink lipstick.  
"I'm Lydia. I'm fifteen. I'm here for stealing makeup. Well, not exactly. I was caught for trying to steal a wax figure of Marilyn Manson-"  
"Was not! It was of Ricky Martin, and I've got the photo's to prove it!" Chirped a tan equally chubby girl next to her sporting hair pulled into out of control pig tails and bright red lipstick.  
"Liar!" Lydia hissed, and then went back to telling her story. "Anyway, when the searched my house, they found all my stolen goods. I'm in Cabin Two." Then sat back down. Applause broke out again. A girl sitting a few groups away whistled and shouted out  
"That's right, Black Butterfly!" The clapping faded. Becky cleared her throat, hitching up her cowboy boots onto her knee. Magnet tipped his head, staring at Becky's jeans which were now riding up her thigh.  
"Viva la México!" Magnet muttered gleefully, rubbing his hands together.  
"Tala, why don't you share with us something about you?" The girl who whistled at Lydia was Tala. She was short and thin with a large tan coat on and long black hair tied in braided pigtails like Becky's.  
"My name's Tala Greenwind. I'm nine years old and I live in Cabin Seven. I'm here because I tried to scalp a boy in my class," A few people gasped. "With a plastic knife." Tala added with a grin. A few more giggled. "I'm in Cabin Four!" Tala exclaimed, pointing to Caty.  
"Oh, yes, yes. Our longest lasting resident here at Vele Gaten. How could we forget about Caty." Becky exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat. Caty flushed and ran a hand down her face, smudging her pink eye shadow and silver eyeliner. Stanley reached out to fix it but as his hand reached her face, she had stepped up to introduce herself.  
"Hello, Hello. I'm Caty. Spelled C-A-T-Y not K-A-T-I-E. You may know me by a few other nicknames-"  
"FAIRY GIRL." Shouted a voice in the back row. There came a fist along with it, belonging to a little redheaded girl. Caty groaned a little and then smiled.  
"Right. Like 'Fairy Girl.' Thank you, Kristen. I was sent here from Chicago to work here for two years. I'm studying to get a degree in counseling. I'm also thinking of becoming an art teacher, so you'll see me at the Arts and Crafts center."  
"Chicago. That explains the lack of accent." ZigZag muttered to himself.  
"You're a quick one, ain't you, Ziggy?" Squid muttered. ZigZag shot him a look. X-Ray nudged Squid quietly, giving him a "Don't set him off. Chill out. Be cool in front of the ladies" look. Sitting next to Tala was an Asian girl about the same age.  
"'Scuse me, Fairy girl. But.why are you here from Chicago? Did you get in trouble?" She asked curiously, and very innocently. Caty gave an awkward smile.  
"My parents wanted me to." Caty answered simply and began to fidget with her sweatshirt, slipping her thumbs in the oversized thumbholes and disappearing back into the crowd of former campers. She exchanged glances with X-Ray, Twitch, Hector and Stanley.  
"Well, I think that's enough introduction to get everyone comfortable with everyone. Nina and Lola, how about you share some things about yourselves with the rest of us?" Becky asked politely and stopped rocking. She planted her feet on the ground and looked at the two sisters. Magnet cracked his neck from straining it for so long.  
"Nina? Lola?" The girl without the highlights, the one who was staring at the floor the entire time, stirred in her seat. She began to mumble.  
"Estaba en una pandilla. Mi hermana era al colegio. Ella aprendió. Robé. Yo no quiero es tan abre, usted tiene no negocio instruido por qué yo soy un delinquent." She muttered. Becky's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't speak a word of Spanish for the exception of 'taco' or 'burrito.'  
Margie cleared her throat.  
"I'm sorry, Becky. This is my fault. Nina and Lola are in my cabin. Nina doesn't speak English. Lola is her translator, and unfortunately, Lola won't talk to anyone so far."  
"She said it's no business of yours to know why she's a delinquent." Magnet said. He then felt the gaze of everyone in the room on him. Becky smiled in relief.  
"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, getting up and motioning to the boys by the door. "These, girls, are visitors. These are boys who used to attend Camp Green Lake, the camp that was here before Vele Gaten was built. This is Stanley, Hector-"  
Caty pulled at Becky's hand, which was directing to who was who.  
"Let me do it, Becky." Caty murmured with a meek smile.  
"This is Stanley. Stanley Yelnats. That's Squid, ZigZag, Magnet, Twitch, Armpit, X-Ray and." Caty looked down at Hector, who was standing next to her now. She didn't like the nickname Zero. She knew he was no Zero. The boy was bright, and there was no doubt.  
"And this," She paused, putting her hands on his shoulders. "This is Hector." She announced. The girls stirred and began chatting among themselves. Caty moved her arms to embrace Hector's shoulders and gave him a small hug. Most of the D-Tent boys looked around with a face of approval. She introduced them by their nicknames. For the exception of Stanley and Hector. They liked that. They liked being the tough, D-Tent gang.  
"Go on and get ready for bed!" Becky called, and began ushering girls out left and right from the Stone Lodge. Once all but a few girls, including Kristen and Tala had dispersed, Caty and boys began to leave. Caty slipped out first, pulling her hood over her head. Then came ZigZag, with Twitch close behind him. Stanley had been spacing out, staring into the empty fireplace when everyone began to leave so he tried to cut in front of everyone else. He had managed to dart around everyone besides Hector, who was stepping into the frame of the doorway. Stanley got caught in the door frame. He shot a look at Hector and then pushed ahead.  
"Watch it, Zero." He spat and walked onto the porch. The night air was cold and bit at any free skin it could find. With the boys being clad in wife beaters and shorts, their teeth began chattering as soon as the North Wind picked up. Caty stopped on the trail, turned around and laughed.  
"I warned you." She said with a smirk, shaking her head at them.  
"Oh fuck off." Squid hissed.  
"Shut up! There are kids around." Caty hissed as the rest of the boys caught up with her. Just then, a little girl with blonde hair sped down the trail. Squid didn't look sorry. Soon, Tala followed suit and was running after the blonde headed girl.  
"Hey, Sun dancer, wait up!" Tala called, flailing her arms around until she was out of sight.  
"Why does she do that? Call people silly names? She called that one girl Black Beatle, or something." X-Ray asked.  
"Black Butterfly." Caty corrected him.  
"Whateva'"  
"Tala likes to give Native American names to everyone on camp. It makes them feel special." She said, taking a few steep steps. The hill ended and they passed the mess hall. Kristen, the little redheaded girl who had been walking a few paces behind Caty so she could trace Caty's footsteps almost tripped over a large stone.  
"Yeah? So what's yours?" Hector asked.  
"Runs with Scissors." She responded with a laugh, pulling down her hood. The cabins were large enough to block the wind. There was an agreeable amusement around the nickname, and they all laughed.  
"Why's she call you that?" Twitch piped in.  
"Because Fairy girl is crazy." Kristen said in an almost sing-song voice and stuck her tongue out. Caty rolled her eyes.  
"Kristen Ann, get your butt inside." She huffed. Kristen looked offended, and her eyes narrowed into slits. The little girl pulled the hood of her far to oversized sweatshirt up and huffed back.  
"That's right, Krriiissteeennn. Time to go beddy-bye." Armpit teased.  
"My name isn't fucking Kristen! It's Caveman!" She yelled. Caty whirled around and grabbed Kristen by the hood.  
"Get inside." She ordered through gritted teeth. Kristen said nothing more, only scampered inside, pale faced and crying. The guys sat around, looking at each other, dumbfounded. Caty suddenly looked wracked with guilt.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. And hear that. Kristen's not usually like that. And believe me, I'm not like that either." She apologized.  
"Don't worry about it," X-Ray said, patting her on the back. He obviously connected with her on a Leader basis. A leader has to do what a leader has to do. "We've all got little brothers or sisters. We know what it's like." Caty looked a little more at ease. Some of the guys shifted around, muttering to each other or themselves. Tala came sprinting by, giving her a wave. And then the blonde haired girl called Sun Dancer followed and then stopped in her tracks.  
"Oh! Fairy Girl! You forgot your hairbrush in Ellie's cabin. Tala's coming. She just needs to get her toothbrush." She tipped, pulling on Caty's large sweatshirt. Caty nodded and the little girl ran off again. She looked to the group of guys with a smile, running her hands through her hair.  
"It's best you go see Becky for your sleeping arrangements," She advised and then gave her signature salute. "G'night." And then the petite figure headed up the porch to Cabin 4, giving one last look and a smile before vanishing into the cabin.  
"Wonder why they all call her Fairy Girl." Armpit wondered out loud.  
"Ain't it obvious?" ZigZag asked, sticking his hands into his back pockets gracefully, bending over so far he cracked his back. "Just look. You can see the wings behind her." He said, getting a sort of spacey look in his eyes. Armpit just rolled his eyes, turning around and heading towards the main lodge. Twitch and Squid followed suit. Magnet dwelled in between for a moment, speaking to no one in particular.  
"Did you hear that? Kristen wants to be called Caveman! Mucho weird." He said, jogging to join up with Armpit, Squid and Twitch. X-Ray slowly began moving as well, scratching the peach fuzz below his nose.  
"He's right. That is weird." Hector said, scratching at his hair like a dog. Hector took a few steps, expecting Stanley to follow, but Stanley didn't. He stayed with his feet planted, staring at the silhouettes in the window. It took a few moments before anyone would speak.  
"No, Zig. She's more beautiful than any fairy ever could be." Stanley sighed. 


	5. What the summer heat can do to you

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own Holes, I don't own anyone FROM Holes, or the plot of Holes, or the camp or anything that Louis Sachar made up.  
  
The morning was equally as cold as the night before. And then morning changed to night, and night to morning again. Before they knew it, a week and a half had passed at Camp Vele Gaten. Stanley had become increasingly cold towards Hector, ZigZag had become increasingly spacey and intent on drawing. He spent most of his time at the Arts and Crafts cabin with Caty, Hector and Stanley. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone look at what he was doing. He sat in the corner of the cabin, and only spoke when he needed something, or when he was spoken to. And Squid had become increasingly mean to Caty, and the whole camp. He kept to himself most of the time, sitting on the dock of the lake and staring out at it. No one bothered Squid. He was intimidating. Although, there were several times where Caty had tried to make conversation with Squid after dinner, only to be shot down. You could feel the division in the air. Stanley wasn't normal with Hector, and he was equally as mean to Squid as Squid was to Caty. Hector tended to stray away from Stanley, or Caty whenever Stanley was around her. He found himself spending more and more time getting to know the girls of the camp. Which could be good or bad, which ever way you look at it. One afternoon, after lunch, the D-Tent gang and Caty were all reclining under the shade of the mess hall, spread out across the grass. Stanley sat up on his elbows and squinted, looking over at Caty.  
"Hey, Caty?" There was a drowsy reply.  
"Mmm...yeah?"  
"Why does Kristen insist on being called Caveman?" No one had dared talking about that night, even Caty or Kristen. Kristen was far less cocky now. Something had defiantly happened once the D-Tent boys went to their respective sleeping area. Twitch shifted uncomfortably.  
"Oh, that." Caty rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah. Well?"  
"It's hard to explain. Here, I'll show you." Caty said, and hoisted herself up. She left her shoes sitting in the shade as she began walking. Her black and pink checkered skirt swayed back and forth as she walked. She stopped and bent over to fix her thigh high striped stockings.  
"Viva la Mexico!" Both Magnet and Stanley said in unison. No one could hear Hector scoffing in disgust over the laughter that ensued between the D-Tent boys. Stanley threw on his shoes and jogged over to join Caty. The day was hotter than most, and sweat glistened off of everyone.  
"Where're we going?" Stanley asked. Caty walked a little farther, finally reaching the line of cabins.  
"To my cabin." Caty said simply, adjusting the straps of her black tank top. Black. Not a good color to wear on hot days like this, where the sun never failed to beat down on any skin that was vulnerable.  
"What for..." Stanley stopped talking as he watched Caty's hips climb up the small stairs to the cabin. Oh, life was good with girls in skirts. "Come on!" Caty said, holding the door open for him. Stanley scrambled inside, fussing with his hair and straightening his shirt. It was larger than the cabin let on. Housing five girls, a closet for each, a small living room and a section for Caty. It was obviously Caty's, since the bed had artwork of her name hung all over it. Stanley took in all of the cabin at once, and immediately went over to inspect her bed. It was small, and it looked broken in. As though she spent lots of time there. She had several blankets, the top one being of Tinker bell. Stanley smiled and ran his fingers across it. The cotton was soft and worn in as well. He inspected her nightstand, full of letters and glitter and pens and other things. He finally looked at the walls. Most of them were in big block letters like graffiti, colored in with colored pencil so well that it looked like spray paint. Some of them were in calligraphy, others in collages made out of different letters from magazines or other things.  
"You did all these?" Stanley asked, reaching out to touch some of  
them.  
"What? Oh yeah. I like art. I like to draw." Caty replied simply with a shrug. She began rummaging through one of the other, smaller beds. She threw the pillow on the floor, and pulled up the blankets. Stanley waltzed over, smoothing back his hair again.  
"Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked, sticking his hands into his back pockets. Caty stopped stirring as she pushed a piece of paper that had her name scrawled in calligraphy to the side.  
"This. Look." Caty pointed to a piece of wood that had the carving 'CAVEMAN WAS HERE' on it. "It's been here since I can remember. Since before Kristen moved into that bunk. But she's insisted that we all call her Caveman because of it."  
"Who wrote it?" Stanley asked quietly, running his fingers over the carving. "Beats me. We used what was left of the tents and things from Camp Green Lake. Or, what we could use. Most of the graffiti was things like, you know, for a good fuck, call Mister Sir at 555-5555. Or something." Caty rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wish people would do more constructive tagging."  
"It's mine." Stanley whispered and then took a couple steps back.  
"What do you mean, it's yours?"  
"I wrote that. I did that when I was here."  
"You're joking!"  
"No. I'm not. I'm-" Stanley was cut off as Caty whirled around. There they were, face to face and no way of escaping. Stanley had pressed his palms against the wall to keep himself from falling over. Caty remembered the first day, and how all the D-Tent boys had called him Caveman. That was his nickname at Camp Green lake.  
"Caveman." Caty said quietly, her brown and hazel eyes began to search his. There was silence for a moment, and then they kissed.  
  
(INSERT DAWSONS CREEK SONG HERE. I DON'T WANNA WAIT FOR OUR LIVES TO BE OVVEERRRR) 


End file.
